Dirty Little Thing
by tmntyyh
Summary: I believe that this is supernatural, if not, tell me what you think it it. Songfic & One-shot. Rated for swears. "If you choose to listen, you will remain with them…if not, you will be torn away from their grasp."


I do not own The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I own "Dirty Little Thing", by Velvet Revolver.

_Thoughts _

**_Lyrics _**

I slammed tha door ta ma room an' locked I'. _I can' stand Leo! Jus' cause he says somethin', he thinks tha' he's tha king of everythin'! Damn you! I hate you! I have to get away from him, I HAVE ta get tha fuck outta here! _I looked around my room and realized that I was trapped. Jus' then I remembered somethin'.

_**Can't stop thinkin musta been trippin this evening  
My mind is racing demons and all of my feelings are numb **_

Yeah and when I roll with my head in the wind  
And I feel like the king of the…

_Didn' Leo say before tha' afta he fought wit me, tha' he went to meditate with Masta' Splinta'? I think tha' he did…thank ya eaves...fuckin'...dropping! _I opened ma door slowly and saw Mikey starin' at the screen withou' even blinkin'. _If I time I' righ', Mikey won' even see me. I's now or never._ I ran as fast as I could to the door, grabbed ma coat an' hat, then ran out of tha lair with tha door open.

_**Dead men wishin they had gotten together with you girl  
But you're a dirty little liar with a message of obsession to come **_

You got your head in the clouds and your world's upside down

Sure, they'd know tha' I left, seein' how I couldn' close tha door withou' Mikey hearin' I', but I'd rather be fuckin' far away with them knowin' I was gone an' far away, then closin' tha door an' barely getting far away from them. I ran as fast as I could, if I could get as far from them as possible, I'd be better of…an' so would they. I opened a manhole and peered out after running for a few minutes. The coast was clear. I closed the manhole with me still in the sewers, put on the coat an' hat, then opened I' an' got out. No one was outside tonight, which neva' happens in Manhattan…EVER!

_**Get away from the life you're living  
Get away from the man that's stealing your life  
Get away from the drugs you're taking  
Get away from the film of sex in your life  
**_

I looked around and climbed to tha roof of tha closest building possible. I started ta think 'bout what happened earlier. _Okay…Leo an' I started ta argue 'bout how much time I spend out of tha lair. Mikey an' Donnie were forced in tha fight, courtesy of Leo. Damn prick, Donnie an' Mikey took Leo's side an' Leo decided tha' I couldn' go out for a few weeks…like he could stop me?_ I ran along tha rooftops and jumped tha gaps until I was on tha other side of Manhattan. Normally, I would beat up and/or kill anyone who got in ma way, but absolutely no one was outside.

_**Can't stop drinking I'm cold, kicking, and bleeding  
The wine is numbing feeling and all of my memories are gone  
**__**  
Yeah and when I roll with my head in the wind  
And I feel like the king of the…  
**_

All of tha lights in tha whole fuckin' island were off. _Where the hell is everyone?_ I looked around and saw not a thing was movin'. _Okay…now I'm startin' to get a bad feelin'._ I looked around an' saw nothin'…STILL! I started ta walk along tha streets of Manhattan afta' I jumped ta tha ground. No one was around, there was no wind, and everythin' was dead. No street signs, building signs, cars, people, animals; the whole place was deserted. I began a slow walk towards tha lair, without even seeing anything move. It was like time had stopped.

_**Dead men wishin they had gotten together with you girl  
But you're a dirty little liar with a message of obsession to come **_

You got your head in the clouds and your world's upside down

I went to tha sewers an' found nothin' movin' again. No rats were even there. I went to the lair an' opened tha door. Everythin' was gone; it was as empty as tha streets. I looked around the whole place; no one was there. No Mikey, no Donnie, no Leo, an' no Masta' Splinta'. I searched the entire place…not a fuckin' person...rat...turtle, same difference. _Am I the only one? "You will find out soon enough. The answer lies inside. If you choose to listen, you will remain with them…if not, you will be torn away from their grasp. You are learning the importance of your loved ones, do not forget this feeling, Raphael."_

_**Get away from the life you're living  
Get away from the man that's stealing your life  
Get away from the drugs you're taking  
Get away from the film of sex in your life**_

The voice was tha' of a woman's. A weird feeling creeped into the very pit of my insides as a chill ran down my spine. It was familiar, yet not. Does tha' make sense ta ya? Cause I's jus' mumbo-jumbo, shit ta me. As I looked around, I heard another voice. "Raph! ...Raph wake up!" _Wake up? What does he mean?_

_**You got your head in the clouds and your world's upside down **_

Get away from the life you're living  
Get away from the man that's stealing your life  
Get away from the drugs you're taking  
Get away from the film of sex in your life

"Please wake up!" This voice was different. I felt the world around me slip away an' felt somethin' cold take I's place. I felt my eyes open an' noticed three blurry green blobs near me, an' a gray one. Ma vision started ta clear an I saw my family. They later told me tha' they saw a brigh' light come from underneath my door when I slammed I', an' tha' I was passed out on tha floor. I don' know who I' was tha' warned my of ma family, but I'm glad that I listened.

_**Get away  
**__**Get away  
**__**Get away**_

Instead of goin' out, I stayed inside an' played games with Mikey. Donnie lata' told us tha' a huge explosion happened on tha other side of Manhattan. It involved a sixteen-wheeler loaded with gasoline and a car crash. The accident happened exactly ova' tha manhole tha' I would have come out of. Which makes me think tha' tha' voice was a guardian of mine. If I didn' listen, I would have gotten away from my life.

_**  
Get away  
**__**Get away  
**_**_Get away_**

Review to tell me what you thought. Did it suck?


End file.
